I hate it
by xxxdeitobilovexxx
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hate each other, or so they think. What happens when Grimmjow decides he is fed up with how Ulquiorra treats him? LEMON WARNING!


**I HATE IT**

_Alrighty, so me and my friend have been writing a bleach fan fic and I decided that I wanted to write one of my own. Its a little depressing but I hope you Enjoy it! ^.^_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Bleach or the Characters! Plot is my own._

_Well, with that. Enjoy my little Bleach FanFic!_

* * *

I hate it when he looks at me that way, with such hate. I hardly even know him. We rarely talk. I know that he is the sixth espada and his name is Grimmjow Jagerjaques. He is wild and crazy and sometimes can act childish.... But..... thats the reason why I love him so much.... I just wish I knew how to tell him. But, he would probably hate me even more and I couldnt bear to live with that, so I will just keep these feelings to myself for the rest of my life.

* * *

I hate it when he looks at me that way, with such a bored expression. I feel like he looks right through me, like I dont really exist. I watch him all the time, even though he never notices. I always try to talk to him, but he rarely has time to talk. When we do get the chance to, it is somehow always cut short. He can be so infuriating with his damb emotionless face and doll like reactions to everything. But, even so... I love him. I wish he could just see this. Maybe I should just tell him. Maybe I could get some sort of reaction out of the cuatra.... Thats it, Im going to tell him how I feel!

* * *

Grimmjow makes his way down the halls of Las Noches to the fourths room knowing he would be in there. He knocks on the door and only has to wait a few seconds before the fourht answered his door. "Grimmjow.... What is it?" He asks in his usual monotone voice. "We need to talk Ulquiorra, and now." Grimmjow says walking into the fourth espadas room. Ulquiorra closes the door following him further into his room. "What is it you needed to discuss Grimmjow?" He asks looking at him blankly as always. "This has been on my mind for a long time...." Grimmjow walks over, getting closer to Ulquiorra, leaning in slowly waiting to be ceroed or something but receiving nothing, and kisses him. "I love you Ulquiorra Cifer." He says making Ulquiorras eyes widen in shock.

* * *

I actually got a reaction from him. He looks kinda cute with a shocked expression... Its the first time he has ever shown an expression to anyone. I wonder how he will reply to my confession.....

* * *

H.... He loves me? .... I feel like I might pass out. "U... Um..." I stuttered out. Whats wrong with me? I dont stutter... Should I tell him?.... Or is he just trying to make fun of me? .... Hes watching me intently. Hes not staring at me with hatred in his eyes like usual.... Come on Ulquiorra! Pull yourself together! Just tell him, its not like you cant kill him if he really is just making fun of you! "G... Grimmjow..." This is it.... I have his full attention. "I.... I love you too...." I blush slightly and look up at the sexta. Hes staring at me shocked. I knew it hat to just be a joke. Hes even smiling.

"Really?! I thought for sure you would kill me. Im so happy!" He says hugging me tightly. I stare wide eyed at the wall. It wasnt a joke? He really does love me? I allow myself to smile and he caught me doing so. "You look amazing when you smile... You should do it more often." He says smiling at me. I blush slightly and he leaned down and kisses me lightly. I kiss back lightly as he gets a little more bolder with his kiss. What was that?! I... its his tongue! Hes sticking his tongue in my mouth? ..... It feels strange but... I think I like it. I start kissing back my tongue slipping over his and he groans slightly making me let out a small sound. His hands are moving over my body.... they are so warm and big... "Your so small Ulquiorra...." he says panting slightly from the kiss and I blush. He moves down and starts licking my neck, sucking on it and biting it lightly. I cant help but lets a gasp escape my mouth. He smiles and continues pulling my coat off and running his large hands over my chest and making me let out more gasps and small moans. He moves his kissing and licking lower and is now at the hem of my pants. I gasp as he sucks on the sensitive skin there and blush darkly as he pulls my pants down along with my boxers revieling my erection. He looks at it for a few minutes before licking the tip and then engulfing me in his mouth and I gasp loudly and moan my knees almost giving out on me. He starts to suck and lick me and moans around my hard member making me moan louder. While distracted with what he was doing he moved his hand back and slipped a finger into me. It's not real painful but it feels strange.

He continues and eventually adds a second finger. It hurts a little more and I whimper in pain. He sucks a little harder trying to distract me from the pain as he adds a third finger making me wimper even more. After he let me adjust he started thrusting his fingers into me hitting the small bundle of nerves deep inside me causing me to see stars and scream. "AH~ GRIMM~!" He smiles and removes his fingers making me whimper at the loss.

* * *

This is just unbelievable. I never thought I would be doing this with Ulquiorra. He's just so adorable. I stand and pull my pants and boxers off revieling my...... well, quite impressive cock and he stares at its size. I'm not shy, It is quite big. I turn him and make him lean over the bed and slowely push into him hearing him wimper in pain. I stop and let him adjust before I start to move. His cries are painfull for the first few thrusts but turned to cries of pleasure before long. I pick up the pace trying to find that spot to make his see stars. "Ah~!" There it is. I continue to thrust into his prostate with presision. I'm getting close and I can tell he is too. I reach around and start to stroke him in time with my thrusts hearing him moan loudly and releases into my hand making me groan feeling him tighten around my cock and I release into him making him moan again as we fall to the bed. I pull out and lay beside him pulling him into my chest. "I love you" I say and he looks up at me and smiles lightly. I love his smile. "I love you too" he replies sleepily and I move us up to the pillows and cover us watching him drift to sleep and I follow not long after.

* * *

I hate it that I couldn't have the chance to say goodbye to him. Why did he have to send me into that stupid void? I wasn't able to save him. I wanted to cry thinking that I couldn't tell him how much I love him. I wanted to spend eternity with him. I need to stop thinking about it, I need to focus on this fight with the man who killed the one I love. I know I will not live through this battle. My body is already fading. I'm comming to join you in death Grimm. Please wait for me so that I don't have to hate death.


End file.
